El Arlequín
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: Los cascabeles suenan y él lo sabe, los escucha: lo están mirando. Él ríe, él baila, él canta... las sonrisas emergen de las paredes, él lo sabe. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.


**¡Hola, gente!  
Bueno, antes de que me regañen por estar subiendo nuevos OS en lugar de continuar la serie que empecé y mis otros Fics, en mi defensa debo decir que esta historia ya la había escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. No había pensado en subirla hasta que me emocionaron los reviews que recibí en "Breaking Dawn at Twilight".**

 **A propósito, ésta historia está basada en una canción llamada "El Arlequín", perteneciente a Maquiavelia, por si quieren escucharla. Éste OS contiene algunas referencias a la letra de dicha canción.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente OS. Espero les guste 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. La historia es completamente mía, cualquier robo de ésta, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

 **Título:** El Arlequín.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** NaruSaku [Naruto  & Sakura].

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Gore en representación un tanto gráfica; si eres sensible a ésta categoría, no te recomiendo leer el fic. Si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

 **Summary:** Los cascabeles suenan y él lo sabe, los escucha: lo están mirando. Él ríe, él baila, él canta... las sonrisas emergen de las paredes, él lo sabe. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 _ **El Arlequín**_

Érase una vez... ¿cuándo fue esa vez? ¿Qué pasó ese cuándo? ¿Quién es ése qué? ¿Dónde está ese quién? ¿Por qué en ése dónde?

¿Quién soy yo?

 _"Soy un arlequín"_ , un reflejo me responde al mirar en el espejo roto del gran y vacío salón.

Si tú eres un arlequín, ¿quién soy yo? ¿Por qué te vistes así? Rojo y negro, negro y rojo. Pareces un bufón.

 _"Un hazmerreír"_ , el coro de voces que canturrea en mi cabeza toma de la mano a mi conciencia y baila con ella una danza infinita, aplaudiendo y pateando los pedazos de mi cordura.

¿Qué eres tú?

 _"Soy lo que quieras tú"_ , su sonrisa parece falsa, ¿usa una máscara quizá? Pareces un bufón.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

La música del carnaval está sonando y yo ni cuenta me he dado. ¿El espectáculo de marionetas se ha presentado ya? El coro anuncia mi entrada, ¿qué acaso no lo escuchas?

 _"Me llaman a mí"_ , el reflejo sigue parloteando, gateando cual felino hacia mi presencia. Tomo un trozo de vidrio del espejo y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora pareces un bufón.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

¿La sonrisa no te gusta? Pero si es roja y el rojo es bonito: es bueno. Más cuando es una tan grande como ésa: se alarga hasta la mitad de tus mejillas y el color carmesí se desliza hasta tu mandíbula. Es agradable.

Pero, ¿qué es éso que se escurre de tus ojos? ¿Qué es éso oscuro que se desliza de tus glaucos orbes hacia tus mejillas? Parece petróleo, estropeará la sonrisa roja. Pareces un bufón.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

Cállate.

¿No te gusta? **Debes** sonreír, debes **hacer** reír. ¿Por qué lloras?

Los aplausos llenan el escenario, mis pies se mueven solos; giran y saltan, saltan y giran. Hacen que mis piernas se flexionen y mi sonrisa roja se ensanche.

Mi gorro... los cascabeles no se escuchan, querida, ¿te lo llevaste tú? ¿No? Pero si tú lo tienes puesto y yo no. Al coro le gusta burlarse con sus cantos, ¿te has dado cuenta? Canturrea y danza a tu alrededor, esperando tu gran y hermoso final.

Te regalo sonrisas y tú te llevas mi gorro; escucho los campanillas, no intentes burlarte. No seas bufona.

 _"Una hazmerreír"._

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí? ¿Cuándo es aquí? ¿Por qué no te callas?

Giro, giro, giro, caigo.

 _"Soy un arlequín"_ , vuelves a decir. Sólo te veo como una actriz desfachatada, te burlas de mí. Es sublime.

Hay una espiral en tus pupilas, en mis pupilas. Me he caído, pero tú sigues bailando. ¿Tienes hambre? Hoy no he comido, se supone que el bufón del rey come bien, ¿por qué tengo hambre, entonces?

 _"Yo no soy un bufón"_ , el rojo de tus labios tiñe tus ojos, el carmesí se mezcla con el petróleo de tus pestañas. Rojo y negro, negro y rojo. Verde con azul.

 _"Soy un arlequín"_ , el canto del coro ha cambiado. ¿A quién presentan ahora?

Dime qué ha pasado aquí.

Lloras y ríes mientras tu cuerpo gira al ritmo del canto del coro y la música del carnaval. Tus dientes se han manchado de rojo y negro. Te ves hermosa.

Pero te has llevado **mi** gorro.

Los cascabeles de tu calzado parecen desgastados, haz bailado mucho y nadie aplaude ahora, ¿no te duele la cabeza? ¿Sigues burlándote?

 _"Hazme reír"_ , el coro vuelve a burlarse, ¿a que es divertido?

 _"Soy un arlequín"._ ¿Por qué nadie aplaude, mi acto es el siguiente.

Te has caído: lo he visto. Me estoy burlando y tú lloras mientras tu sonrisa roja sigue ahí. La sonrisa que yo he dibujado para ti.

Es divertido, ¿por qué no te ríes?

Has visto la sonrisa en el fondo del escenario; no tiene ojos, no tiene nariz, es una sonrisa siniestra. Aún así siento que me observa. Aún así siento que se burla.

¿Bailamos?

Nuestras manos se unen, puedo verlo. Puedo sentirlo. Entrelazas nuestros dedos, el cristal del espejo hace trizas mi piel. El abrazarte es inevitable.

Tratas de flexionar tu espalda en una leve acrobacia, intuyo tus movimientos y te impulso hacia atrás. El espejo no lo resiste y se parte en dos, te parte en dos. Pero tú sigues bailando, no te importa que ambos pedazos hayan caído al suelo. El filo ha deshilachado el disfraz, la pintura carmesí sale a borbotones de mí.

Giro, giro, giro, salto.

Lo siento, te he robado el gorro. Los cascabeles suenan.

Parezco un bufón.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

Lloro y río, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi cuerpo no para de bailar. Escucho los aplausos, me aplauden a mí. Tú estás inerte en el suelo, ¿el hambre te venció ya?

Entre giro y giro mi cabeza se desconecta de mi cuerpo, puedo sentirla en el cielo. Mis ojos aprecian la luna.

 _"Un lunático muy cruel"._

Un actor desfachatado. Soy lo que quieras tú.

La siniestra sonrisa me llama, me observa, me aplaude. El coro se burla del pobre lunático. Es divertido.

Mi acto es sublime, ¿por qué no lo aprecias? A las sonrisas les gusta mucho comer. Los bufones comen, los bufones duermen. Yo no soy un bufón.

Soy un arlequín.

Mis pies danzan al ritmo de la música del carnaval. ¿Te causo gracia? Espera a ver el espectáculo de marionetas.

¿Conoces de enfermedades? Entonces cúrame, aunque sea incurable. El sarcasmo es una enfermedad, la ironía es una mera ilusión: un estado mental.

Siéntate, la función apenas comienza.

Sigues sin moverte, ¿qué te pasa? Te perderás el espectáculo.

¡Despierta!

La siniestra sonrisa tararea, no sabía que le gustaba hacerlo. Es una enferma novedad.

Quiero huir, más no tengo a dónde ir. Oye, suelta mi pie. No, no quiero ir ahí, hace frío.

 _"No tiene a dónde ir"_ , el coro vuelve a cantar, parece estar mirándome, pues escucho las risas al fondo.

Miro el suelo, donde anteriormente parecías estar dormida: ahora estás hecha pedazos. Los restos del espejo me permiten verte: estás radiante; tu largo cabello rosado se ha teñido de la misma pintura que de mí ha salido. No tienes el gorro, me lo he puesto yo. Tu roja sonrisa sigue ahí y el petróleo de tu mirada apenas y me permite ver el vacío en tus orbes esmeralda.

¿Miras mi alma, querida?

Hay aplausos, **deben** aplaudir. Ha comenzado la presentación, pero no hay nadie que pueda verla. ¿Por qué? ¡Es mi mejor actuación!

Querida, levántate. Éste es el momento que tanto tiempo hemos esperado, ¡todos nos están mirando! Yo sabía que terminarían por apreciar mi amor hacia ti, ¡mira cómo ríen, mira cómo aplauden!

Deben reír, deben aplaudir. Deben, deben, deben. Es divertido.

Amor mío, ¿a dónde te has ido? En el espejo ya no estás. ¿Fuiste a comer? ¿Miras mi actuación desde ahí?

 _"No tiene a dónde ir"._

¿Por qué ya nadie aplaude? La música ya no se escucha, pero el coro de voces en mi cabeza sigue burlándose de mi presencia.

Te amo y tú te vas saltando en miles de pedazos.

Soy un arlequín.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

La cabeza me da vueltas, ¿puedes sentirlo? Yo sigo girando y la risa comienza a emerger de mi estómago hacia mi boca, mi cuerpo se arquea hacia el frente y las carcajadas salen de mi roja sonrisa, mezclándose y ensuciando mi hermosa pintura carmesí con el sonido de mis risotadas.

La habitación se oscurece a cada exhalación, ¿quién apaga las luces del escenario? Deberían degollarlo por su falta de gracia.

La sonrisa siniestra ríe a carcajadas al verme retorciéndome en el suelo. Es divertido.

Mi disfraz se tiñe de un rojo más intenso gracias a la pintura de mis entrañas. Es un hermoso color que nadie tendrá, ni siquiera tú, querida.

Mi risa parece contagiar a mi querido público, pues ríen y me señalan. Doy un salto y me levanto del suelo, salpicando de pintura los trozos del espejo en el que te veo recostada, amando mi actuación.

¿Todavía tienes hambre?

Algo he escondido para saciar esa hambre que no te deja descansar, mi amor: está dentro de mí.

De mi escondite tomo lo más blando que puedo encontrar, pues no quiero que te lastimes al masticar. Tiro de él y mis carcajadas suben de volumen. Cuando ya lo tengo entre mis manos no puedo evitar observar semejante imagen. ¿A que es divertido?

No puedo evitar tirarlo a tu rostro cual pastel de broma. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hice frente al público? Ninguna sonrisa, ninguna carcajada. Mi zapato te golpeó, rompiéndote en tres grandes pedazos asimétricos.

Salto, giro, salto, giro.

La pintura ha llenado la mohosa madera del escenario, la ha rejuvenecido y ahora es hermosa, como la primera vez que me subí a él y actué... la primera vez que me abuchearon.

Mi respiración se acelera y se entrecorta, mi garganta se cierra y mi cuerpo se vuelve cada vez más pesado, no puedo evitar caer de rodillas.

Ésa vez... fue la primera vez que te vi, que te conocí... que me sedujiste con tu forma de hacer reír, de entretener a la gente.

Algo se desliza por mis mejillas, al tocarlo parece petróleo seco... una máscara derretida. Paso las yemas de mis dedos por mis mejillas y siento perfectamente la gran sonrisa roja en mi rostro.

... una sonrisa que jamás desaparecerá.

Porque éste es mi espectáculo, soy mi actuación y ella es la comedia en carne viva. En **mi** carne viva.

Yo soy el que te hace reír.

 _"Un hazmerreír"._

Mis pies siguen girando y mi espada se flexiona al ritmo de la música del carnaval, unidas a las carcajadas de mi adorado público. Mi cordura no lo resiste y la pintura vuele a salir cual fuente de jugoso chocolate.

La oscuridad reina en el escenario y el telón comienza a bajar.

Tú me tomas de la mano y yo simplemente me desvanezco, me he quedado sin pintura y el espectáculo ha terminado ya...

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Para las personas que no entendieron del todo éste Fic, permítanme explicarlo: Naruto, nuestro protagonista, es un arlequín cuyo único deseo es el de hacer reír a la gente. No obstante, no consigue entretener a su público y éste termina por abuchearlo, haciendo que, lentamente, comience a perder la cordura y a personificar a la comedia como Sakura, de quien está profundamente enamorado.  
Al final, nuestro héroe muere desangrado al intentar bailar con el espejo en el que ve reflejada a Sakura al haberse roto y cortado el abdomen con él.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic y no se hayan perturbado tanto, jajaja.**

 **Para cualquier duda, crítica o comentario, déjenme un review, se los agradeceré muchísimo, ya que me inspiran a escribir y mejorar 3**

 **Lee Lee out!**


End file.
